The present invention refers to a two-wheeled golf cart provided with a pull handle and a container subdivided into a plurality of compartments for receiving golf clubs, appurtenances etc. and for housing the wheel undercarriage and the wheels in their inactive position, the wheel undercarriage on one hand being attached to the container and on the other hand being thus arranged relative thereto, that the container is outbalanced when the wheel undercarriage is in its operative position whereby the free end of the pull handle is relieved from load.
Golf carts are known in different embodiments. They can be classified in two main groups; such which are outbalanced whereby the handle part of the pull rod is unloaded, and such which are more or less directly fixed to the club bag and therefore will load the pull handle considerably. The first type incorporates such golf carts which for achieving a better stability has a wheel undercarriage with legs that can be folded out laterally, which is very bulky also after the folding together, whereas under the second type fall carts with wheels that are detachable or retractable into the container. Beside the fact that these golf carts are not outbalanced, the mounting and dismounting of a convertible bag and cart is a complicated matter, which can be accomplished some times but not positively every time.